litschoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
MEDIEVAL LITERATURE
'Introduction' English Medieval literature had, so far as we know, no existence until Christian times of the Dark Ages when Latin was the language of English literature. English Medieval literature was not written. It is was passed by word of mouth from one generation to another by English, Welsh and Irish bards. The origins of the stories about King Arthur and the Arthurian Legend are found in many Welsh legends and Celtic Myths which were told by the Bards who therefore contributed to Medieval literature. Tales told by the Bards were transferred into book form and the romantic stories of the Arthurian legend and the ideals of courtly love became part of Medieval literature. Medieval literature was written by a variety of authors and poets, some are included here:' Caedmon' (657–680) ,' Geoffrey Chaucer '(1343-1400) ,Francesco Petrarch (1304 - 1374) , Dante (1265 – 1321) , William Longland (c1332 - c1386) ,Boccaccio '(1313 - 1375). The writers of the late Dark Ages and early Medieval period were the clerics and theologians so much of the early Medieval literature was of a religious nature. Countless hymns survive from this time period. Religious scholars such as Thomas Aquinas, and Pierre Abelard wrote lengthy theological and philosophical treatises. 'Significant Figures In this section we introduce the important and influential people with regard to this school. Medieval literature was written by a variety of authors and poets, many of which are included in the following list: *Caedmon (657–680) was the first English poet of whom we have any knowledge and credited with the authorship of "The Dream of the Holy Rood" *Venerable Bede (673-735) who wrote the Ecclesiastical History of England and the scientific treatise, De Natura Rerum *Geoffrey Chaucer (1343-1400) Famous Medieval author of the Canterbury Tales *Margery Kempe (1373 - c1438) Famous as the author of the first autobiography in English *John Gower (1325 - 1408) was famous as a Medieval Poet and friend of Geoffrey Chaucer *Francesco Petrarch (1304 - 1374) was famous as an Italian poet, and humanist and for his poems which were addressed to Laura *Dante (1265 – 1321) famous as a Medieval Poet and Politician *Christine de Pizan (1364 -1430) famous as a Medieval author and feminist *William Longland (c1332 - c1386) who was famous as an English Poet who wrote the Vision of Piers Plowman *Boccaccio (1313 - 1375) an Italian writer who was famous for writing the Decameron * Raphael Holinshed (c1529 - 1580) Famous as the Medieval Author of Holinshed's Chronicles of England, Scotland, and Ireland * Many of the Theologians and Religious Authors who contributed Medieval literature are as follows: *John Wycliffe ( 1324 - 1384) who was famous as a Medieval religious reformer and the first person to translate the Bible into English *William of Ockham (1288 – 1348) was famous as a philosopher and the author of many books * Martin Luther (1483 - 1546) wrote a scholastic objection protesting against the church practice of indulgencies known as the 95 Theses *Thomas Aquinas (c1227-1274) Though Aquinas died at an early age, he left behind him no less than eighteen folio volumes. His Summa Theologiae ("Compendium of Theology"), as the name indicates, gathered up all that the Middle Ages believed of the relations between God and man. *Peter Abelard (1079 - 1142) - The story of his life and love of Heloise was chronicled in Abelard's autobiographical writing and the lovers letters 'Representative Works' 1. The book of Margery Kempe 2. The cloud of Unknowing 3. The Exemplar 4. The fire of Love 5.Meister Eckhart's Sermons 6. Revelations of Divine Love 7. The Soul's Journey into God 8. The Spiritual Dialogue 9.The Spiritual Espousals 10. Theologia Germanica 'Characteristics' Many of the continental mystics weremembers of the Friends of God, a movement that worked for the spiritual revival of people at a time when the worldliness of the Catholic chruch, the ravanges of the Black Death, ''and ''the cracks in the traditional social order ''created a desire in many to develop a deeper spirituality. Although many mystics were Hermits, like Rolle others combined their mysticism with practical concerns such as preaching, administrative duties, and caring for the poor and the sick. The most enduring figures in medieval mysticism produced works of High spiritual an sometimes even litearary quality. 'Medievalism in Popular Culture' Do we see any significant references to this movement in todays culture, especially popular culture? Can you think of any movies, series, songs, advertisements,etc, that reminds you of this school? 'Interesting Webpages on Medieval Literature' 'Characteristics of the Medieval Romance' 'Backgrounds to Romance: "Courtly Love"' 'Notes on Middle English Romance ''' The Quest: An Arthurian Resource This website is created and edited by the students of University of Idaho. Here you can find lots of information about Arthurian romances. You can find a section on the ladies in these legend, and a very interesting section called Arthurian Fun and Games.